Ed Sheeran
Edward "Ed" Christopher Sheeran (born February 17, 1991) is an English singer-songwriter. He was raised in Framlingham, England, and moved to London in 2008 to pursue a musical career. He released five independant EPs before his debut album with Atlantic Records, +. Since his commercial breakthrough, his album, + has been certified quintuple platinum in the United Kingdom. Since the release of +, Sheeran has been touring, as well as featuring and collaborating on a number of songs, including "Everything Has Changed" for Taylor Swift's album Red and a collaborative EP with Yelawolf, The Slumdon Bridge. Personal life Ed Sheeran was born in Halifax, West Yorkshire and his family later moved to Framlingham in Suffolk. When Sheeran was 11 years old, he went to see Damian Rice perform an intimate gig in Ireland. Ed met the musician in a bar after the performance. Sheeran told The Telegraph meeting Rice convinced him to pursue music: "I had a little bit of a chat and kind of had an epiphany, like 'Wow, this is exactly what I want to do!' I got home that night and wrote a whole bunch of songs. I remember one was called 'Typical Average Teen.' Yeah, I was one of those."Facts about Ed Sheeran In school, he was bullied, but he claims it made him into the person he is today, saying "I think everyone goes through a bit of bullying at school. Of course you get picked on for certain things, but I think it ends up being a positive. I was quite a weird kid when I was little, I wore big glasses, had hearing problems, had a stutter and I had ginger hair, but I am now a successful musician and I have nothing to complain about. So I have come out the other end and blossomed." Sheeran dropped out of school at 16 to pursue a musical career, and he moved to London in 2008. He spent many nights sleeping on friend's couches, and he met Harry Styles of One Direction when they were both in the same room, and the two have become good friends since then.Read more. Sheeran has a number of tattoos, including one of Puss in Boots from Shrek. In early 2010, Sheeran flew to Los Angeles, California. He played open mic nights throughout the city and was soon spotted by actor, Jamie Foxx, who invited Sheeran to stay at his home and record some tracks. He collaborated with Taylor Swift in 2012 to produce a single for their album and since then, multiple dating rumors have arisen, however Sheeran has denied them. In 2013, Sheeran joined Swift on her RED tour.Read more Trivia *He sang in a church choir with his mother from the age of four. *Sheeran's first guitar was given to him as a gift by his uncle. Ed initially taught himself, before going on to have proper music lessons. *He played 312 gigs in 2009 alone. *Elton John is a big fan of Sheeran's music. Gallery *See here References Category:Songwriters Category:Males Category:Performers